Resident Evil: Highway to Hell
by nighthawk-95
Summary: Comment une simple mission peut dégénérer? L'histoire inconnue d'hommes dont l'histoire n'a gardé aucunes traces... Cette fic raconte le périple des commandos qui apparaissent dans l'une des vidéos de Resident Evil 0.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien publié sur , mais ces derniers temps j'ai retrouvé assez de motivation pour me remettre dans ce glorieux univers qu'est la fanfic... ^^

Bref je vous dit ça histoire de dire soyez quand même cléments car ça fait longtemps que j'avais rien pondu.

Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Andrei Kalinin étouffa un bâillement en pénétrant dans la salle de briefing. Son arrivée aurait pu passer inaperçue si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il avait une demi-heure de retard, que la salle était pleine et que la porte semblait ne pas avoir été graissée depuis des lustres.

-On peut dire que ce n'est pas pour la ponctualité qui vous étouffe vous !!!

Le russe haussa un sourcil et chercha des yeux la personne qui l'avait interpellée, puis soupira quand il l'eu trouvée. Le capitaine Lowell était selon lui le profil type du vieux soldat retraité qui aime faire chier son monde. Sa mauvaise humeur chronique n'avait d'égale que son perfectionnisme maladif. Il lui rappelait vaguement ce sergent instructeur vociférant dans le film Full Metal Jacket, celui qui finissait par prendre une balle par sa victime. Il eut un vague sourire en imaginant la scène après un échange de personnages. Oui, ça collait parfaitement…

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire petit con ? C'est moi ?

Le vieux était maintenant à deux centimètres de lui et continuait à l'assaillir de commentaires blessants. Beaucoup d'hommes lui auraient mis un coup, Andrei se contenta de se permettre une simple grimace de dégout.

-Dite capitaine, vous vous êtes brossé les dents depuis ces dix dernières années ou vous avez mangé un kilo de morue périmée avant de venir ?

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait en voyant son interlocuteur devenir rouge de rage. Evidement cela ne fit qu'empire l'état de l'officier qui leva une main comme pour le frapper, ce qu'il aurait fait si un nouvel arrivant ne l'avait retenu. Lowell se retourna prêt à passer ses nerfs sur le nouveau et s'immobilisa, devenu blanc comme neige. Il avait manqué de frapper le directeur de la base.

-Allons capitaine, nul besoin de devenir si violent, d'autant plus que vu le salaire que nous les payons, il ne serait pas très rentable de les abimer avant de les envoyer en mission…

Et si nous écoutions plutôt pourquoi monsieur Kalinin est en retard.

-Je m'excuse monsieur, mon biper était en rade de batteries. Je n'ai eu votre message qu'il y a trois quart d'heures, et vu la circulation à cette heure…

-Faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir. Veuillez rejoindre votre équipe, nous allons commencer le briefing.

Andrei salua et alla retrouver ses trois coéquipiers assis au premier rang juste devant l'écran de projection. Le premier, un grand espagnol aux cheveux longs, était un vétéran, lui et Andrei avaient fait une vingtaine de missions ensembles et était depuis son meilleur ami. Les deux autres, il ne les connaissait pas réellement. Ils étaient nouveaux et remplaçaient deux collègues, disparus au cour d'une mission dans les jungles de l'Amazonie à laquelle il préférait essayer de ne pas penser. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Umbrella faisait pour expliquer les morts de ses employés « très spéciaux » auprès de leurs familles, comment peut-on expliquer à une personne que son fils ou son conjoint a été tué par une arme biologique devenue incontrôlable, ou en tentant d'annihiler toutes preuves d'un désastre bactériologique causé par Umbrella ?

Son ami l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-A peine arrivé il faut déjà que tu te fasses remarquer, c'est à se demander comment tu peux faire partie d'un commando. Pas que je n'ai pas apprécié le spectacle, tu a vu comme le vieux Lowell était fou de rage ?

-Hm… Est-ce que je dois te rappelé la fois où en pleine mission d'infiltration dans cet entrepôt à Atlanta tu a réussit à écraser la queue de ce chien qui dormais tranquillement ? Je crois que son hurlement d'agonie avait réveillé toute la ville.

Estéban Juarez, car c'était son nom, éclata de rire en se rappelant la tête qu'avait fait le chef de mission à ce moment là, puis son sourire vacilla quand il pensa à la fusillade qui avait suivit et qui avait couté la vie à deux de ses collègues. Il allait répliquer quand un raclement de gorge discret du chef de la base l'interrompit.

-Si messieurs Kalinin et Juarez pouvait arrêter leurs commérages, peut-être pourrions nous commencer. Bien, il y a deux heures nous avons perdu contact avec un de nos trains d'employés dans la forêt d'Arklay, près de la ville de Racoon City en Virginie Occidentale. Comme vous le savez, cette ville abrite un de nos plus importants laboratoires de recherche sur le continent, et deux de nos meilleurs cerveaux en génétique avaient pris ce train pour rejoindre leur lieu de travail. La mission de l'équipe Delta sera donc de se rendre sur place, investiguer les raisons de la perte de contact et évacuer les deux scientifiques. Si vous pouvez sauver d'autres personnes, je vous invite à le faire mais si elles ont vu le moindre détail compromettant, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire… Vous serez sous les ordres directs du superviseur des opérations locales, Albert Wesker, qui restera en contact permanent par radio. Départ dans quinze minutes avec le Blackhawk qui vous attend sur la plateforme 32,

Andrei se leva et fit signe aux autres de le suivre alors que le directeur continuait à briefer les autres équipes concernant leurs missions respectives, puis se rendit machinalement à l'hélicoptère, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour cette mission, tous ses sens criaient **DANGER !!!** Un coup d'œil à son ami lui fit remarquer que lui aussi était troublé, et cela le mis encore plus sur ses gardes.

-Lieutenant Kalinin ?

Andrei se retourna vers le bleu qui venait de lui parler, Denning était son nom lui semblait-il.

-Laisse tomber le lieutenant, appelle moi Andrei ou Kalinin. Qu'y a-t'il ?

-Vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

-Effectivement, je suis même fiancé depuis avant-hier.

Juan lui mit alors une claque dans le dos à faire tomber un ours

-Alors ça y est ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir enfoiré !!! J'espère que je suis ton garçon d'honneur parce que je ne sais pas qui couvrira ton cul pendant la mission sinon.

-Eh bien à défaut d'autres candidats…

L'espagnol lui mit un claque derrière la tête en souriant, et Denning repris timidement la parole.

-Vous lui avez dit la vérité sur ce que vous faites ?

Kalinin le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-T'es malade ? Tu irai dire à ta future femme que tu massacre des gens et des bestioles bizarres pour sauver la réputation de l'entreprise la plus puissante du monde ? Au mieux je me retrouve à l'hôpital psychiatrique… Non, officiellement je suis consultant en sécurité pour Umbrella.

Le nouveau rougit et détourna les yeux, et le russe se demanda vaguement si ce dernier avait réellement été assez stupide pour envisager de dire la vérité à son conjoint. Il lança un regard vers le dernier membre du commando, une jeune blonde à tendances au sourire innocent, si frêle qu'il avait l'impression qu'un coup de vent aurait pu la faire tomber à la renverse. Plus il la regardait et plus il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. En fait, cela lui faisait même peur, après tout il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus se fier aux apparences. Si cette fille avait réussit à passer les tests des commandos d'Umbrella, alors elle devait vraiment être dangereuse. Il prit la décision de profiter du trajet pour faire sa connaissance.

Une heure de trajet plus tard, Andrei décida qu'il était suffisamment vérifié son équipement, et prévu toutes les possibilités pour la mission. A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait même profondément. Un coup d'œil vers sa coéquipière l'informa qu'elle était dans le même état que lui, il décida donc de faire son petit interrogatoire à cet instant.

-Jessica Ricci, c'est bien ça ?

La jeune fille braqua ses prunelles vert pomme vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

-En effet.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Une petite ville dans la banlieue de Londres.

-Et quel âge à-tu ?

-21 ans pourquoi ? L'interrogatoire est-il une coutume de bienvenue au sein du commando ?

-Je te demande ça parce que je me demande ce que tu fais là…

-Eh bien, j'avais besoin d'argent, j'ai vu une annonce dans un journal et me voilà ?

-Très drôle… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi fais-tu ce job au lieu d'être en cours ?

Partit le grand sourire innocent, il avait laissé sa place à un regard glacial.

-Je ne crois que ma vie vous regarde, lieutenant…

Le ton, aussi glacial que son regard, le fit involontairement frissonner. Qui était cette fille ? Il se ressaisi et contre-attaqua.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis le chef d'équipe ici ! Si j'estime que tu n'es pas assez fiable, je te laisse à bord de l'hélico…

-Vous n'oseriez pas… Vous avez besoin de moi !

-Personne n'est essentiel… Maintenant dis moi qui tu es !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, puis enfin, sans pour autant briser le contact visuel, elle consentit à lui répondre.

-Mon père était un tueur à gage en freelance. Pendant la guerre froide il a joué sur les deux tableaux, assassinant d'opposants, généraux, chercheurs dissidents, etc. Ma mère étant morte alors que j'étais jeune, j'ai beaucoup voyagé avec lui, et il m'a tout appris. J'ai probablement tué plus de personnes en ne serais-ce que cinq ans de ma vie que vous depuis le début de votre carrière…

Etonnamment il n'eu aucun mal à la croire.

-Tu vois, ce n'étais pas si dur ?

Elle lui lança un regard surpris

-C'est tout ? Vous n'êtes pas étonné ?

-Pas plus que ça. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je suis dans les commandos d'Umbrella, et je peux te dire que j'ai vu pas mal de gens passer, chacun avec leurs raisons, et certains avaient un passif encore plus perturbant que le tient.

Son haussement de sourcil lui prouva qu'elle ne le croyait que modérément, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu la contredire sa radio bipa.

-Ici Delta un…

-Ici Wesker. A partir de maintenant je serais en contact radio permanent avec votre équipe. Vous devriez arriver en vue du train d'ici deux minutes…

Un court coup d'œil vers le pilote lui confirma cette information.

-Savez-vous si nous allons rencontrer des surprises au cours de la mission ?

Il y eut une courte pause avant que Wesker réponde.

-C'est possible, mais rien dont vous ne puissiez vous occuper… Bon courage Deltas, over.

A cet instant le projecteur de l'hélicoptère éclaira la silhouette du train, et perdu dans ses pensées, Andrei fit signe à ses hommes de descendre en rappel.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, le suivant est déjà écrit et ne tardera pas.

Merci à Tsukiyo2894, ma super beta-readeuse qui m'a remotivée à écrire.

Si vous avez des conseils ou critiques à donner, je vous en prix, reviews acceptées


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, voilà le chapitre deux comme promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Si vous avez des suggestions ou quoi que ce soit, laissez moi une review et je me ferait un plaisir de vous répondre.

Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

Plus l'équipe s'approchait du train et plus Andrei sentait son mauvais pressentiment s'accroitre. De plus, plus il avançait, plus il entendait son propre cœur battre, de plus en plus fort, surpassant tout autre son. De toute façon la forêt autours d'eux était silencieuse, pas un animal ne troublait l'étrange ambiance que le russe ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer à une veillée mortuaire.

-Il ne manque plus que les invités d'honneurs…

-Vous avez dit quelque chose lieutenant ?

-hm ? Non je pensais juste à voix haute…

La vue du train empira d'avantage si possible son malaise. Les portes extérieures étaient ouvertes et bien que les lumières soient allumées, là également aucun son ne filtrait.

Il eu une hésitation lorsque, quand il allait amorcer un premier pas pour grimper à l'intérieur, un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant le transport d'une lueur blanche fantomatique. La sensation presque primale de danger mortel monta encore d'un cran, alors que le tonnerre retentit une fois, puis deux, et qu'une pluie torrentielle commença à tomber.

Tentant de faire taire ses instincts, il monta dans le wagon, suivit de ses coéquipiers et ne fut pas déçu par la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Qu'il soit affalés sur leurs sièges ou étendus par terre, l'ensemble de la population de cette portion du train semblait définitivement morte, et pas de la façon la plus paisible qui soit. Ils avaient de plus un air de putréfaction étonnant sachant qu'ils n'étaient portés disparus que depuis 3 heures. Il allait contacter Wesker lorsqu'une secousse manqua de lui faire perdre son équilibre, le train venait de se remettre en marche, et en quelques instants il fonçait à vive allure. Dans les deux secondes qui suivaient, il avait la radio en main et pressait le bouton d'émission.

-Wesker, il y a du nouveau !

-Je sais. Le train est en mouvement… Nous n'avons aucune idée de la cause mais je peut déjà vous en donner l'objectif, il se dirige vers un manoir/laboratoire d'Umbrella, vous devriez y être d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

-Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, ces bâtiments sont abandonnés depuis quelques années.

-Donc on attend d'arriver à destination pour enquêter là-bas ?

-Négatif Delta, stoppez le train, récupérez les survivants et évacuez ; une autre équipe vas partir se charger du manoir.

-Reçu ! Cependant ça m'a l'air mal partit pour les survivants, en ce qui concerne ce wagon tous les passagers sont morts, et ce n'est pas tout…

-Ils sont infectés ?

-J'en ai l'impression.

Il y eu une longue pause, comme si Wesker parlait avec quelqu'un de son côté.

-Wesker ?

-La mission ne change pas pour l'instant. Eliminez tout obstacle et trouvez les chercheurs. Ils devraient être dans le premier wagon.

-Compris.

Coupant la communication, il se tourna vers ses hommes, notant que Juarez s'était tendu au terme « infecté ». Les autres ne devaient pas être encore au courant vu l'air insouciant qu'ils abordaient, ou du moins en ce qui concerne Denning, il avait des difficultés à lire Jessica.

-Ce soir vous allez probablement voir des choses qui vous surprendrons, qui vous choquerons même probablement. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne réfléchissez pas et tirez dans le tas…

Denning écarquilla les yeux, Jessica se contenta de hausser les sourcils et retirer la sécurité de son arme. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-A partir de maintenant on va agir en duos, Jessica avec moi et Denning avec Juarez. Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route, se couvrant mutuellement au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le wagon suivant, fouillant chacun des compartiments privés.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kalinin était de plus en plus troublé, plus ils avançaient, plus il arrivait qu'il remarque que quelques-uns des corps semblaient avoir reçu une ou plusieurs balles. Ils n'étaient donc pas seuls dans le train, mais l'autre présence était-elle amie ou ennemie ? Un hochement de tête de Juarez lui fit comprendre qu'il avait également remarqué.

-Estéban, et denning, allez à la locomotive et stoppez ce train, nous allons continuer à fouiller les salles.

Ils hochèrent la tête et disparurent silencieusement à travers le couloir suivant.

-Vous n'avez pas peur pour eux ?

Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière, surpris.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Vous avez remarqué que plusieurs des corps semblaient avoir été abattus, et néanmoins vous les envoyez en avant. Croyez-vous réellement que cela soit une bonne idée ?

-Tu critique mes ordres ?

-Non, bien sur que non, c'est juste que je trouve cela étrange de nous diviser alors que nous ne sommes déjà pas nombreux.

-Pour faire simple, le train arrivera d'ici une quinzaine de minutes au manoir, à pleine vitesse, et je ne sais pas pour toi mais je ne suis pas conducteur de trains, et Juarez non plus, donc si on ne s'arrête pas à temps on va dérailler sévère… De plus, nous sommes commandos, on est fait pour agir en petits groupes.

-Si vous le dites…

Quelques pièces fouillées plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, et aucun des corps ne ressemblaient à leur objectif. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les deux commençaient à se lasser de leurs recherches, quand soudain ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée. Intrigué il sortit le passe partout qui leur avait été fourni, et eu un sourire satisfait en entendant le cliquetis de déverrouillage. Cependant ce sourire se figea lorsqu'il entendit un cri aigu, et vu en gros plan l'image de ce qui semblait être une carafe en métal. Il tomba à la renverse avec la grâce d'un sac de patates, totalement sonné.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui quelques secondes plus tard, totalement à l'ouest, sa coéquipière apparemment morte de rire tentait de calmer un minimum la survivante à bouts de nerfs.

Ce fut difficile, mais elle parvint finalement à faire comprendre à la pauvre passagère en état de choc qu'ils étaient envoyés pour les secourir.

-Madame ? Pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ?

-Elena Sokolov.

Le sourire revint immédiatement sur les lèvres d'Andrei malgré la migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne, ils avaient retrouvé un des scientifiques.

-Docteur Sokolov, pouvez vous me dire si vous avez été blessée ?

-Non, je ne suis pas blessée… Ils sont morts… Ils sont tous morts… Je les ai vus…

-Je sais madame, nous nous en sommes rendu compte. Savez-vous où est le docteur Kikuchi ?

La mention du nom fit pleurer la scientifique, qui répondit en bégayant à moitié.

-Il est ; il est ; mort… J'ai vu son corps après l'accident.

-Savez vous ce qui c'est passé ?

-Non, j'étais partit au toilettes et j'ai entendu un choc et des hurlements. J'avais peur, je n'ai pas osé sortir. Quand enfin j'ai réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour me risquer à l'extérieur ils étaient tous morts, et je me suis enfermé dans ce compartiment. Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ???

Il laissa sa coéquipière s'occuper de la jeune femme et saisit sa radio

-Wesker ?

-Qu'y-a-t'il ?

-Nous avons retrouvé Sokolov, Kikuchi est mort, aucuns survivants.

-Reçu, un hélicoptère est en route pour l'évacuation.

Immédiatement après la voix d'Estéban prit le relais

-Ici Delta, nous avons le contrôle du train, over.

-Compris… A quelle distance êtes-vous du prochain changement ?

-Environ dix minutes de…hein ?

Les quelques secondes communications suivantes ne furent que rafales et hurlements. Andrei broya presque le bouton d'émission de la radio.

-Estéban ? Estéban répond !!! Putain !!!!

Il allait se précipiter vers l'avant du train quand Wesker repris la parole.

-Kalinin, votre mission à changé, détruisez ce train, c'est un ordre absolu !!!

-Mais que…

-C'est un ordre ! Over…

Andrei Kalini n'était à l'heure actuelle plus du tout en mode chef d'équipe. Il était même totalement sous le choc, son meilleur ami venait vraisemblablement d'être tué, par sa faute… Il avait déjà donné des ordres qui avaient causé des pertes, mais cela n'était pas pareil, ce coup-ci c'étais son meilleur ami qui y était passé, celui avec qui il avait traversé tant d'épreuves et d'horreurs, celui qui aurait du être son témoin quelques mois plus tard…

Voyant son chef d'équipe sous le choc, Jessica fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, et bientôt le russe se retrouva à nouveau à terre, une trace rouge en forme de main imprimée sur la joue. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que cela le sortit de sa transe, ce qu'elle remarqua avec un sourire satisfait. Il se secoua la tête et la remercia, ce qui agrandit encore plus son sourire. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut gifler son chef et recevoir des remerciements en contrepartie, et puis même si elle avait appliqué un peu plus de force que nécessaire, il n'avait qu'à pas la forcer à déballer son passé dans l'hélicoptère…

Elle eu ensuite la surprise de voir à travers la vitre du compartiment une jeune femme en uniforme passer en courant.

-Vous avez vu ?

Andrei ne pu qu'hocher la tête, et ressortir sa radio.

-Wesker, nous venons d'avoir la confirmation que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le train, nous venons de voir une jeune femme en uniforme.

-Je suis au courant, c'est un membre du STARS, une unité de police locale, ne vous occupez pas d'elle et détruisez ce train ! C'est un ordre prioritaire lieutenant !

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre, le système de freinage d'urgence du train se déclencha et pour la troisième fois de la journée il se retrouva la tête contre la moquette. Lorsque le train percuta la paroi d'un vieux tunnel endommagé du manoir et qu'il repartit dans les airs, le russe se dit que c'était vraiment une journée de merde…

En reprenant conscience, la première chose dont il eu conscience fut que sa coéquipière inconsciente était affalée sur son ventre, l'empêchant de respirer, la seconde fut la radio en kit près du mur, et la dernière l'angle bizarre de la nuque de Sokolov.

-Chiotte…

* * *

Après avoir reçu l'ordre de son ami, Esteban s'était dirigé vers la salle de contrôle du train, Denning collé aux basques. Tout en continuant à avancer il se demanda vaguement si le nouveau allait tenir le coup, il semblait horriblement nerveux et suait à grosses goutes. Et d'abord, pourquoi devait-il se taper Denning en babysitting ? L'autre bleu, Ricci lui semblait-il, avait l'air beaucoup plus sympathique, en tout cas ça ne le dérangerai pas qu'elle le suive elle. D'autant que ce n'était pas lui qui allait se marier bientôt…

Des bruits de pas à l'étage au dessus le firent s'arrêter quelques instants, le temps d'essayer de déduire quelques infos. Au moins le bleu eu l'intelligence de ne pas faire le moindre bruit pendant ce temps là. Ha, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais d'équipière…

-Ce ne sont pas des infectés…

Il soupira devant l'air incompréhensif de son nouveau « copain ».

-Laisse tomber, et prie de ne jamais pouvoir comprendre…

Il continua d'écouter quelques instants, les yeux fermés, puis se redressa et repartit en direction de l'avant du train.

-Il faudra prévenir Andrei qu'on a deux clandestins à bord et non pas un.

-Des…clandestins ?

-…Des intrus…

-Mais pourquoi forcément des intrus ? Ce sont peut-être des survivants ? On devrait aller voir !

-Bof, il y a peu de chances vu toutes les victimes qu'on a vu en bas, de plus les pas étaient trop tranquilles pour être ceux d'un civil après cette boucherie, d'ailleurs cela pourrait même être ceux qui ont causé ce bordel.

-Dans ce cas on devrait les neutraliser !!! S'ils ont fait tout ça c'est une menace prioritaire non ?

-Moui, mais s'ils ont fait tout ça rien ne garanti qu'on pourrait les arrêter, et de toute façon il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec la façon dont ces gens sont morts. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons une mission à remplir… Suis-moi !

Le nouveau n'eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, Esteban était déjà repartit vers son objectif, et près avoir passé le portique de sécurité ils parvinrent enfin à la locomotive. L'accès à la porte de la cabine de pilotage était à l'air libre et le passage longeait les énormes radiateurs de la motrice, les exposant lors de leur progression à la fois au vent, à la pluie torrentielle et au puissant ronronnement de l'engin. Une fois arrivé face à la fameuse porte, les deux commandos furent assaillis par une vague de puanteur infâme, comme un étale de poissonnerie qu'on aurait laissé au soleil pendant des semaines. Alors que le vétéran à moitié asphyxié reculait pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, le bleu porta son dévolu sur la porte.

-Attend Denning !!!

L'avertissement survint trop tard, et dès que la porte fut ouverte deux zombies en uniforme de conducteur tentèrent de se jeter sur le nouveau. Le premier réussit plutôt bien, le plaquant au sol et tentant de le mordre alors que sa victime tentait de se défendre. Fort heureusement pour lui, les seules blessures qu'il avait à déplorer pour le moment étaient une douche de bave et sa fierté déconfite alors qu'il hurlait comme un possédé. Le second zombie par contre fut accueilli par une rafale de l'espagnol et apprit temporairement à voler jusqu'au fond de la cabine. Esteban eut une vague hésitation en voyant son collègue se faire malmener, fallait-il le sauver ou pas ? Il eut finalement pitié de lui et dégagea Denning d'un puissant coup de pied dans les cervicales de sa némésis actuelle. Il lui tendit ensuite la main mais le rescaper préféra passer son tour et rendre son déjeuner sur le sol. Pour sa défense, un bout de cerveau lui avait atterri dans les cheveux, et la puanteur de la cabine était insupportable. Esteban mis immédiatement son masque à gaz, et vis que son collègue le regardait interloqué.

-Ca pue vraiment trop là-dedans… D'ailleurs je te suggère d'en faire pareil vu ce que tu viens de nous sortir…

Denning rougit vaguement et mis son masque en place alors que son supérieur reprenait la parole.

-Vas voir si le système de pilotage marche pendant que je contacte les autres par radio !

Sans attendre de réponse il se retourna et sortit sa radio, marchant machinalement vers le radiateur, et tomba sur la fin d'une conversation entre Andrei et Wesker.

-….Kikuchi est mort, aucuns survivants….Reçu, un hélicoptère est en route pour l'évacuation…

Il prit sa radio et engagea la conversation à son tour.

- Ici Delta, nous avons le contrôle du train, over

La réponse de Wesker fut immédiate.

- Compris… A quelle distance êtes-vous du prochain changement ?

- Environ dix minutes de…hein ?

Il venait de ce rendre compte que la substance gluante qui coulait de l'énorme radiateur de la motrice, et qu'il avait pris pour de l'huile, était en réalité une marée de créatures semblables à des sangsues, laquelle se précipita sur lui. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il était recouvert, sa combinaison traversée, les créatures avait commencé à attaquer la chair, et il ne pouvait rien faire sinon le faire de presser la détente de son arme dans l'espoir futile d'abattre quelques unes des créatures avant qu'elles ne rejoignent leurs copines sur lui, tout en espérant que Denning arrive et le tire de ce mauvais pas. Son équipier arriva effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, mais eu une hésitation en voyant l'état de l'espagnol. Cette hésitation lui fut fatale puisque que deux secondes plus tard il fut à son tour recouvert. La dernière pensée d'Esteban Juarez alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol fut qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir assister au mariage de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Bon, et ba voilà encore un chapitre dédié à ma beta, Tsukiyo2894, sans qui je n'aurai jamais écrit cette fic, et egalement à Nemon, avec qui c'est toujours un plaisir de délirer. Je vous conseille leurs fics si vous aimez final fantasy, elles sont super.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, ben j'ai rien de spécial à dire si ce n'est de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. Ah, et l'histoire change un peu de style, donc j'espère que ça dérangera personne (si des gens lisent un jour cette fic à par mes deux revieweuses préférées)

* * *

Après avoir délicatement dégagé la chieuse/collègue et vérifié qu'elle était en bon état de marche, il se risqua dans le couloir et ne fut pas déçu par la vue. Les corps putréfiés de certains des passagers s'étaient écrasés contre le mur lors de l'impact, et le mur était donc en conséquence, repeint pourrait-on dire. Il avait beau avoir vu pire, il sentit l'envie de vomir monter lorsqu'il aperçut l'un des corps particulièrement malmenés, et sursauta donc quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-On a atterris dans massacre à la tronçonneuse ou bien ?

-Bonsoir la belle au bois dormants… Quelque chose de cassé ?

Elle grogna en faisant jouer ses articulations endolories

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça… Et rien de grave, juste quelques contusions…

-Bon, je résume la situation : On est dans un train encastré quelque part dans un manoir, ledit train est repeint comme si Freddy était devenu décorateur d'intérieur, on est plus que tous les deux, l'objectif de la mission a la tête retournée dans un angle théoriquement impossible, et on a plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur… c'est une mission habituelle…

Jessica le regarda comme on regarde un homme qui s'apprête à aller à l'asile, et hésita vaguement à le suivre quand il s'avança à travers le couloir déformé. Elle finit se motiver, en couinant de dégout chaque fois que sa botte faisait un bruit mouillé au contact d'un bout de zombie, le tout sous le regard goguenard de son supérieur.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un coup là où sa fait très mal…

-Ne dites pas un seul mot sur cette histoire… Jamais…

A terre, il ne pu que hocher la tête, et se dire qu'elle était belle et bien une dangereuse psychopathe. La jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir la porte de compartiment, mais elle semblait bloquée par un enchevêtrement de mobilier dans le wagon suivant, elle se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre et la brisa d'un coup de crosse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur et se retourna vers le russe qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

- On n'est pas loin du sol, je suggère qu'on passe par là. Ohé… Toujours pas remis le vieux ? Vous savez il y a un âge pour arrêter de jouer à la guerre…

Il la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle se glissait hors du train, et mis quelques secondes à la rejoindre, sans jamais cesser de marmonner quelque chose sur les gamines psychopathes et irrespectueuses. Après s'être réceptionné lourdement, pour ne pas dire vautré face contre terre sous le regard sarcastique de sa collègue, il jeta un œil à leur nouvel environnement, lequel était un long et obscur tunnel rendu on ne peut plus étroit à cause du train. Au loin le russe pouvait apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel, dans tous les sens possibles et imaginable.

En l'occurrence l'échappatoire passait par une trappe. Observant l'ouverture, il prit la parole.

-Passe la première, je te couvre.

-Mouais, même pas en rêve, non seulement c'est moi qui me tape le danger, mais en plus vous allez me mater le cul !

-Quoi ???

-Je les connais les mecs dans votre genre…

Se massant le front, le russe songea que si elle ne se faisait pas tuer par une des choses qui attendaient dehors, c'est sans doute lui qui s'en chargerai…

-Très bien je passe en premier…

Avant de monter il se tourna quelques instants vers un des wagons écrasés et eu une pensée pour son meilleur ami. Il espérait sincèrement que l'espagnol était partit sans trop de souffrances, mais savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que cela soit le cas.

-Vous voyez que vous êtes trop vieux pour ce travail, vous avez même des absences maintenant. Désormais je vous appellerai papi !

Le russe entama son ascension en se répétant mentalement que cela ne valait pas le coup de gâcher une balle, même si la tentation était grande.

-Faut faire de l'exercice papi, vous montez avec une vitesse de tortue !

Non, même le couteau était hors de question, ne pas tuer sa collègue !!! Pourtant qu'est-ce que son manche était séduisant à cet instant…

Passant discrètement la tête par l'ouverture, Andrei eu la surprise de se trouver dans le hall d'une grande bâtisse. Le manoir sans aucun doute. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ai aucun danger, le russe acheva sa montée observa son environnement en détail. Le hall comprenait un étage en plus du RDC, lesquels étant reliés par un grand escalier. Vu la couche de poussière sur le sol, il était évident que le bâtiment d'architecture victorienne n'était pas utilisé, conformément aux informations qu'ils avaient obtenues. C'est justement ce qui rendait intéressant toutes ces traces de pas dans la poussière, d'autant qu'elles partaient de la trappe.

Les clandestins du train étaient donc passés avant eux. Après tout tant mieux, ils nettoieraient le passage pour eux. D'un autre côté ils n'avaient pas été KO si longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Jetant un œil à sa montre, le Kalinin s'aperçu qu'ils avaient été out pendant une demi-heure.

-Fuck !

Sa coéquipière, qui venait de se hisser à son tour hors de l'ouverture, trouva le russe en train de marmonner en observant les traces de pas et esquissa un sourire.

-C'est bien !!! Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait aveugle !

Elle poussa même l'insulta jusqu'à applaudir.

Kalinin se sentit rassuré, ni son arme de poing ni son couteau ne le tentait plus, après tout on a seulement besoins de ses mains pour étrangler quelqu'un… Parvenant à se maîtriser il préféra suivre les traces sans un mot. Jessica suivit, définitivement déçue par le manque de réponse.

* * *

L'été avait commencé depuis peu, il faisait chaud, et la météo ne prévoyait pas un seul nuage pour faire de l'ombre au soleil dans les jours à venir, comme c'était le cas depuis maintenant deux semaines, et le citoyen lambda n'avait donc aucune raison de se plaindre.

Reno Shinra n'était pas une personne lambda, non seulement parce qu'il était employé dans une des équipes d'investigation d'Umbrella Corporation, le plus gros groupe privé du monde, dont le revenu journalier net était deux fois supérieur au budget annuel de l'armée américaine, mais également parce qu'il estimait avoir des raisons de se plaindre. En fait, le fait même de faire partie d'une unité d'investigation et d'avoir des cheveux longs teints en rouge suffisait probablement à limiter toute ressemblance à une personne lambda.

Voyant son coéquipier bouder, Henry Wells l'interpella

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'a perdu ton pari sur le tournoi de foot intercommunal ?

Reno leva les yeux et marmonna quelque chose qui se perdit dans le bouquant de l'hélicoptère qui les transportait

-Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu !

Son collègue était visiblement énervé, et sans doute aurait-on pu voir une veine battre à tout rompre sur sa tempe si l'on avait été dans un manga. Il ferma la porte latérale qu'il avait ouverte pour s'amuser à faire balancer ses pieds dehors, puis répéta.

-Je disais que ces petits cons ne savent pas toucher le ballon de toute façon, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai parié sur eux !!! Ils m'ont fait perdre 300 dollars, t'imagine ??? Mais bon c'est pas le plus grave, en fait…

Wells haussa un sourcil en voyant des larmes couler au coin des yeux de son ami, avant que celui-ci ne l'agrippe par le col e le secoue comme un prunier

-Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi il n'y a pas une seule fille dans cette unité ??? Douze mecs serrés dans un hélico si étroit ça craint !!! Ça fait gay !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En cas de manga, c'est probablement là qu'on aurait pu placer une jolie goutte de sueur dans l'histoire. Reno daigna enfin lâcher son équipier, qui commençait à avoir le mal de mer, lorsque son chef d'équipe tenta de résoudre le dilemme.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, la dernière fille a porté plainte contre toi pour harcèlement, vu que ça fait la dixième en six mois quelque chose me dit qu'on ne risque pas d'en revoir de sitôt…

Le jeune enquêteur se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes et à gémir qu'il était victime d'une horrible machination et que quelqu'un dans les hautes sphères de la base était jaloux de son talent. Les nouveaux membres de l'équipe étaient stupéfiés par la scène digne d'une mauvaise comédie qui se déroulait devant eux, alors que les quelques vétérans totalement blasés étaient d'avantage stupéfiés devant les talents de comédien du jeune homme. C'est ce moment que choisit le pilote pour faire une annonce au haut-parleur.

-Ici le commandant de bord, il est 2 heures du matin heure locale et la température extérieure est de 15 degrés. Nous arrivons à destination et Umbrella corp Airlines souhaite remercier les passagers de leur fidélité et espère les revoir bientôt !

Il va sans dire que le pilote était un ex-comique recalé qui avait choisi, à défaut de réaliser son rêve, de se reconvertir dans le transport de barbouzes par hélico…

Cependant on ne pouvait pas nier que le centre de recherche était effectivement en vue. Visiblement, à défaut d'un humour adéquat, le pilote avait des yeux en état.

Le chef d'équipe se leva pour donner ses instructions alors que le pilote entamait la procédure d'atterrissage

-Bon, une fois à terre, on se sépare en binômes, ne vous séparez sous aucun prétexte. Nous utiliserons le canal 2 comme fréquence radio commune, si vous découvrez quelque chose partagez l'information. La base est sensée être fermée donc on ne devrait pas avoir le moindre problème, mais faites attention quand même.

Quelques instants avant que les patins de l'hélicoptère ne touchent terre, des dizaines de mini-bestioles gluantes jaillirent de la nuit et recouvrirent les vitres de l'hélico, ainsi que son rotor. Il va sans dire que ce dernier n'apprécia que moyennement l'attention qui lui était témoignée, et il vomit quelques secondes plus tard une épaisse fumée noire (ainsi que de la sangsue passée à la moulinette). C'est également à cet instant que les vitres choisir de céder à la pression des assaillants, comme quoi un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.

L'hélicoptère percuta le sol dans un gémissement métallique, alors que ses occupants jaillissaient en courant, recouverts de sangsues pour la plupart, certains dans la panique tirant dans le tas avec leurs armes de poings, atteignant créatures et collègues sans distinction.

Certains enfin gardèrent leur sang-froid, et battirent en retraite vers une des portes du bâtiment.

Reno poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Henry verrouilla porte derrière eux. Ces saloperies n'étaient pas passées loin ! Il allait lui adresser un sourire lorsque ce dernier hurla de douleur, une des sangsues avait réussi à se faufiler derrière eux et avait entrepris de s'attaquer à la gorge de son collègue. Ce dernier l'arracha aussitôt et la jeta par terre avant de l'écraser, mais le mal était fait, et le sang coulait à un rythme surprenant.

-Ça va ?

Henry lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? », et son équipier s'excusa brièvement. Il aurait voulu le soigner, mais ils n'avaient aucune trousse de secours avec eux, et Wells du donc se contenter d'un bout de chemise déchirée pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement.

Après quelques minutes de silence à laisser leurs cœurs reprendre leurs rythmes normaux, Reno eut un rire nerveux

-Quand je pense que le capitaine est mort comme ça juste après avoir proclamé « on ne devrait pas avoir le moindre problème »… Cela donne aux choses une tournure quelque peu ironique, non ?

-Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'il se passerait ? Comment aurions-nous pu êtres prêts à tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu penses qu'il y a d'autres survivants ?

-On va le savoir rapidement

Reno activa sa radio de poche et patienta quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la parole

-Ici Reno, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Ici Reno Shinra, y a-t-il des survivants ? Ici le bourreau des cœurs, y a t il une donzelle au bout du fil ? Une bande de gays alors ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une longue série de parasites. Il rangea sa radio et eu un pâle sourire.

-Il semblerait que nous soyons les seuls conviés à la fête pour l'instant… Combien de chargeurs as-tu sur toi pour ton Beretta ?

-Deux… Toi ?

-Trois. J'espère que ces saloperies sont enfermées dehors… Si c'est le cas on devrait pouvoir atteindre la station radio de l'héliport sans trop de difficultés… Sinon nous aurons l'occasion de faire un test de tir sur cibles mouvantes !

Wells soupira et hocha la tête, tout en pressant davantage le morceau de chemise sur sa plaie.

-Allons-y…

* * *

Bon, ba si jamais vous êtes arrivés jusqu'en bas et que vous avez un avis quelquonque faites-m'en part par review, ça fait toujours plaisir. D'ailleur merci à Nemon d'avoir été lire cette fic même si elle ne connais pas vraiment resident evil.

Merci a mes deux revieweuses préférées d'être là, je vous adore


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard à cause des vacs et de deux trois priorités, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais il parait ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaites bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que les deux agents progressaient dans la pénombre, s'éclairant à l'aide du briquet de Reno, et la faible lumière vacillante que projetait la flamme rendait le couloir encore plus glauque qu'il ne l'était. De l'eau coulait quelque part, renvoyant un écho, accompagné d'un autre son, un son de frottement étrange, comme deux tissus humides que l'on frotterait l'un contre l'autre.

Reno se tourna vers son collègue.

-Attend là, je vais voire ce que c'est.

Wells se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'appuyer contre le mur humide. Il était étrangement à bout de souffle et avait pali au fur et à mesure de l'aventure. Touchant son front il s'aperçu qu'il avait un début de fièvre.

-Chiotte c'est pas le moment !

Prit d'une intuition, il porta son « bandage » à ses yeux et eu un mouvement de recul. Pour ce qu'il pouvait distinguer avec le peu de lumière dont il disposait, le sang que suintait sa plaie semblait être devenu noir.

-heu Reno ???

Mais celui-ci était déjà partit voir la cause du son étrange. Il fut pris d'un malaise et se sentit à peine heurter le sol avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Un peut plus loin, son équipier se rapprochait lentement de la source du son, le briquet tendu en avant, essayant de distinguer quelque chose mais n'y parvenant pas réellement. Le bruit de quelque chose de lourd heurtant le sol au loin derrière lui le fit faire volte-face.

-Henry ?

Il entama un pas vers la position de son coéquipier, mais fut retenu par l'arrivée d'une puanteur monstrueuse, cela sentait comme un étalage de viande laissé à pourrir, et le son s'était rapproché. Se retournant à nouveau il tendit son briquet le plus loin possible, tentant de distinguer quoi que ce soit, et sortit son arme. Au loin se profilait la silhouette d'un homme, trébuchant à chaque pas comme un blessé.

-Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Reno commença à s'approcher du nouveau venu pour l'aider à se redresser, puis perdit en volonté lorsqu'il s'aperçu de quelques détails que lui rendait la flamme. Le bras gauche de l'homme s'arrêtait au coude, et une partie de son crane était visible et fracturée.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

La créature ouvrit sa bouche édentée et poussa un long râle mélancolique et nauséabond. Assez étonnamment, c'est ce même râle qui activa des vieux instincts de survie enfouis dans la génétique de Reno, autrement dit il pointa son arme sur l'arrivant et lui mit cinq balles dans le ventre avant d'entendre la son satisfaisant d'un corps qui heurte le sol.

-Hm… Peut-être que j'aurai du d'abord tenter de lui parler… Bof, ce qui est fait est fait.

Il fit quelques pas vers son coéquipier avant d'entendre à nouveau le bruit de frottements. La créature s'était relevée et avançait à nouveau vers lui malgré la quantité de sang qui coulait de son ventre éclaté. L'enquêteur ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et lui tira une balle dans la tête, envoyant à nouveau sa cible à terre. Reno patienta quelques secondes pour voir si elle allait à nouveau ressusciter, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Retournant vers Henry, il aperçu du coin de l'œil une porte portant l'inscription « salle de contrôle », mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et rejoint rapidement son coéquipier.

En fait, peut-être fut-il trop pressé puisqu'il ne le vit pas étendu par terre et se prit les pieds dedans.

A quatre pattes, une bouillasse puante lui dégoulinant du visage, Reno Shinra se dit que cette journée n'était décidément pas la journée qu'il espérait…. Après avoir retrouvé son briquet à tâtons, ce qui implique d'avoir fouillé les marres de liquide étrange et d'avoir manqué vomir une ou deux fois, il entreprit d'éclairer la cause de sa chute.

Il commença réellement à prendre conscience de la merde dans laquelle il était lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami le teint grisâtre, les yeux révulsés et entamant une crise de spasmophilie, crise que Reno entreprit d'annuler à grand renfort de claques. Les résultats furent plutôt médiocres, il convient de le dire.

Se promettant de ne pas laisser crever Henry comme ça, il entreprit de le trainer à l'abri dans la salle qu'il avait repéré plus loin.

Lorsque Reno passa la porte, il fut frappé d'incrédulité. La salle des communications qu'il avait pensé trouver en puzzle, dans le noir et inutilisable était en réalité l'inverse.

En effet, la faible lumière que projetait l'éclairage laissait observer une salle « propre » si ce n'est une légère couche de poussière, et raisonnablement rangée. Du moins elle était clairement plus ordonnée que son appartement.

Chassant ces pensées monsieur-propresque, il installa son équipier dans un siège et se dirigea vers l'étagère du fond, laquelle lui fournit une lampe torche qui lui serait probablement utile si tous les couloirs étaient aussi noirs que le précédant. En retournant vers son camarade, il s'aperçut que des traces de pas étaient apparentes sur la poussière, et il savait que ce n'était pas les siennes vu qu'elles étaient près de la radio, qu'il n'avait pas encore examiné. De plus, le fait que les empreintes ne soient pas encore recouvertes prouvait que la visite était récente.

Délaissant cette observation pour après, il retourna examiner son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reno fut définitivement certain que son patient était mal barré, il ne réagissait ni aux appels, ni aux baffes, et même le fait de lui braquer la torche dans les yeux ne donnaient aucun résultats, sans parler de la pâleur de sa peau. Si il n'avait pas entendu son cœur battre il aurait pu croire son équipier déjà mort. Il ne savait pas comment mettre un terme à cet état, mais par contre la cause était plus facile à cerner. La plaie à son coup était boursouflée, et un liquide noirâtre y suppurait légèrement. À défaut de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre il versa un peu d'eau dessus et enroula un nouveau morceau de tissus afin de compresser un peu la plaie, puis il s'en alla observer de plus prêt la radio.

Qui que soit la personne qui soit passée avant eux, la fréquence radio n'avait pas été changée. Pris de curiosité, il l'alluma et activa le haut-parleur, captant la fin d'une communication.

-… l'équipe d'investigation a été massacrée dès la sortie de l'hélicoptère, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai le moindre survivant. Quels sont mes ordres désormais ?

-Vous devez recueillir le plus d'informations possible à partir de l'ordinateur central. La priorité absolue est la discrétion, Umbrella ne doit pas être mis au courant de notre enquête aussi tôt. Si vous rencontre quelqu'un, abattez-le ! Nous reprendrons contact dans une demi-heure. Over.

-Compris. Over.

Ainsi donc, quelqu'un profitait de ce bordel pour enquêter dans le batiment, et visiblement il n'était pas amical… De plus, pour être présent aussi peu de temps après les incidents, cette personne devait être en observation sur place depuis quelque temps, ou du moins être dans les parages et avoir de bons informateurs au sein des pontes d'Umbrella. Il allait contacter ses boss pour les en informer, quand il réalisa que les personnes qu'il avait entendu risquaient de capter sa transmission.

-Fuck !

Devait-il tenter le diable ? Ils devaient de toute façon trouver un moyen de s'échapper, et pour ça il devrait s'en remettre à Umbrella quoi qu'il se passe… Il décida donc de couper la poire et deux, et après avoir pris note de la fréquence précédente, il entreprit de contacter son QG.

-Ici Shinra, équipe d'investigation RC-02, quelqu'un me reçoit ?

-Ici QG, pourquoi c'est toi et pas ton chef de section qui nous contacte ?

-On s'est fait attaquer à la sortie de l'hélico, on a été séparés et je crois qu'à part Henry et moi, les autres se sont fait bouffer…

-Défini bouffer please?

-Quand je dit qu'on s'est fait attaquer, j'entend pas par balles, j'entend attaquer comme quand une marée de sangsues dégueulasses te saute dessus pour te bouffer vivant.

-Ah…O.K… T'a fumé quoi ? Tu sais que vu que t'es en mission tu peut te faire virer pour ça ?

-J'ai pas fumé putain ! Et avant que tu demande, je ne me suis pas non plus piqué, et j'ai pas bu…

-Ben voyons, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…

-Kurtz, jte promet que la prochaine fois que je te vois je t'éclate la tronche… Passe moi le commandant…

-Tu sais quoi ? Rien que pour voir à quel point tu vas te faire engueuler je vais te le passer, ça me distraira…

Il y eut une pause avant qu'une nouvelle voix se fasse entendre à la radio.

-Ici Monroe.

-Commandant, ici Shinra de la 2eme équipe. Je vous supplie de me croire car ce que je vais vous dire n'est que l'absolu vérité.

-Allez-y

-Dès l'atterrissage, nous avons été assaillis par une marée de sangsues et nous avons été séparés. Je crois que mon équipier et moi sommes les seuls survivants.

-L'un de vous a-t-il été blessé par ces créatures ?

-Mon équipier. La blessure semblait mineure mais depuis une dizaine de minutes il semble être tombé dans une sorte de coma. Rien de ce que je n'ai fait n'a pu le réveiller.

-Avez-vous rencontré d'autres créatures à part ces sangsues ?

-Oui, un homme qui ressemblait plus à un cadavre sortit de la tombe qu'à vous et moi.

-Bien, écoutez-moi attentivement, un de nos commandos s'est retrouvé « par hasard » dans le bâtiment. Leurs balises GPS indiquent que les deux membres survivants sont un étage en dessous, retrouvez-les et contactez-moi à nouveau quand vous serez prêts à évacuer, un hélicoptère passera vous prendre dans les 5 minutes.

-Merci Commandant. Over

-Ah, pendant que j'y pense, vous faites face à une contamination par voie virale, ne vous laissez pas blesser par une créature où l'évacuation sera impossible, et votre ami devrait prendre l'apparence de votre dernière rencontre dans la demi-heure qui suit l'entrée dans le coma. Je serai vous je l'achèverai rapidement… Over.

Reno entendit à peine le dernier mot, sous le choc, et observa le visage pâle comme la neige de son meilleur ami, paisible dans son someil. Il s'approcha et pointa son arme tremblante vers le front de son équipier, et détourna la tête.

-Chiotte, je peux pas faire ça! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Baissant son arme, il se laissa tomber à genoux, et le regretta lorsque son ami ouvrit des yeux laiteux et poussant un court gémissement, lui sauta dessus.

Reno tentait de ne pas céder à la panique alors que son meilleur ami, le soi-disant pacifiste, tentait de lui arracher la jugulaire à pleines dents. Pour le moment il parvenait à le maintenir à distance, mais la créature se rapprochait de plus en plus de son objectif, et avait l'avantage de la force et de la position supérieure. Le problème suivant était qu'il ne voulait pas blesser John si jamais il était encore plus ou moins conscient, après tout Monroe n'avait pas précisé si jamais il y avait un moyen pour qu'il redevienne normal.

Toutes ces belles pensées furent anéanties lorsque les mâchoires de son ami s'approchèrent définitivement trop prêt à son goût, et, par réflexe, il se dégagea d'un violent coup de pied. Après s'être relevé, il quitta rapidement la salle avant que l'autre occupant ne soit en mesure d'en faire autant, et après un dernier plein de remords, ferma la porte.

De nouveau dans le noir, il alluma sa nouvelle torche, et entreprit de partir en quête de ses collègues égarés « par hasard » dans le bâtiment. Décidément, Umbrella avait une fâcheuse tendance à perdre des gens « par hasard » dans des zones dangereuses et dans des circonstances étranges. Il se demanda vaguement combien de fric le groupe perdait par mois dans des pots-de-vin divers… Probablement plus que ce qu'il gagnerait dans sa vie. À la réflexion, il ne préférait pas penser à ce genre de chose, cela remettait trop en cause sa conception de la valeur d'une vie, et surtout de la sienne…

Alors qu'il déambulait dans le couloir, peut-être s'il avait pensé à pointer sa torche vers les murs aurait-il remarqué les indications de direction vers les escaliers au lieu de foncer dans l'autre sens. C'est fou ce que le stress et la peur peuvent faire oublier des détails logiques à une personne. C'est encore plus valable lorsque cette personne se retrouve dans un couloir plongé dans le noir au cœur d'un bâtiment infesté de monstres, qu'elle vient de mourir 3 fois en moins d'une heure, et surtout que le moindre de ses pas résonne dans tout le couloir, et là on ne parle même pas de la petite fuite d'eau qui rendait ledit couloir encore plus glauque.

Pour le coup, Reno se dit que son psy allait l'adorer lorsqu'il reviendrait de mission, il l'entendait d'ici cet espèce de vautour : « Bien monsieur Shinra, ce fut très intéressant, mais il y a deux trois points qu'il nous faudra éclaircir la prochaine fois. On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? Bien, cela vous fera 100 dollars s'il vous plait. » D'autant plus que ce salopard lui faisait le coup depuis 4 mois, et Reno ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

-Note à soi-même : buter le psy quand je rentre.

« Voyons , vous savez bien qu'Umbrella travaille uniquement pour notre bien à tous, vous vous faites des idées. Et puis, qui croirait à votre délire sur des créatures étranges qui dévorent les humains ? Si c'est pour me raconter ce genre de stupidités ne revenez pas… Quoique, pour les hallucinations on surtaxe encore de 50%... Finalement revenez vendredi prochain s'il vous plait. »

-Note à soi-même numéro deux : Si je rentre, ne plus aller chez le psy… Attends, de qui je me moque là ? Je parle avec mon psy qui est à 45 minutes d'hélico d'ici, sans moyen de communications…

Correction : Confirmer mon rendez-vous de vendredi…

Ruminant ces joyeuses pensées, il se remit en quête d'escaliers, toujours du mauvais sens. Ce ne serait probablement pas avant quelque temps probablement qu'il trouverait son objectif.

* * *

Bon, si vous avez apprécié ou même trouvé ça nul, si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, faites le moi savoir grâce au miracle de la review et je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Dans le prochain chapitre on repasse chez les commandos.

Pour conclure merci à Raziel363 pour sa review. J'espère que si tu lit ce nouveau chapitre ça te plaira d'avantage, sinon si tu a des suggestion ou recommendations je suis preneur ^^.


End file.
